


I don't need to know the rest.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Love, One Shot, One True Pairing, Reunions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set the end of Season 10 Episode 15: Lead.





	I don't need to know the rest.

Olivia presses the green phone button putting it to her ear.

"Hey,"

"Can I come over?"

She exhales a breath.

"Unless you...if you have company,"

"No I'm...I'm alone,"

"Good because I'm outside,"

Olivia presses the red phone button unlocking the door.

She opens the door wider and Alex steps inside.

Alex smiles moving closer to her. Seconds later Liv puts her forehead on Alex's pulling away. She goes to the kitchen taking a seat at the counter.

'Are you seeing someone?'

'No I...,'

She exhales a breath.

'Alex, I haven't seen you in 3 years,'

'I know,'

She takes a seat opposite Liv.

'You got my messages?'

Alex nods in reply.

'Why did you get my hopes up...you could have called me once and told me to stop calling you,'

'It selfish of me but...'

Alex reaches over taking Liv's hand.

'I didn't want you to stop,'

A tear drops from Alex's eyes.

'Every time I got your message,'

Alex circles Liv's thumb with her own.

'They made me smile...I just wasn't ready to...'

Alex moves her hand back interlinking her hands together.

'Look at your face and tell you how I was really feeling,'

Olivia gets up walking over to Alex's side moving closer to her. 

An hour later Alex moves her arm closer around Liv kissing their interlinked hands.

'God I missed you,'

Liv smiles looking away.

'What is it?'

'I just...I want to be honest with you...I was seeing someone...we broke up a while ago '

Alex shakes her head.

'Are you single now?'

She nods her head in reply.

'That's all I care about,'

**Author's Note:**

> I think Alex knew about her and Casey.ll


End file.
